


Work Husbands

by navaan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is surprised when “World's Finest” isn't the nickname that some people are calling him and Batman by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Husbands

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood for silly humor and friendship, so instead of editing the _Hunger Games_ story I've been talking about this happened. ;)

“Lex is planning something, Lois. I just know it.”

“He's always planning something, Clark. We know this. But do you really think that he's trying to manipulate this satellite under the noses of the US military?” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, until she nodded. “Yes, fair enough. It's Lex, he probably wouldn't shy back from the idea. He's probably doing it right this moment.”

“Exactly.”

She shrugged and turned back to her laptop screen, typing away while her husband was still unhappily hovering behind her. “If it's really bothering you so much, you should look into it. Superman won't have a problem getting close to the satellite.”

“But Lex would know.”

She sighed, stopped typing and gave him a stern look. “Then why don't you call your work husband and let _him_ know? He'll have no problem looking into it either with his sneaky ways. I'm sure he'll be happy to help you out.”

“My _work husband_?”

“Yeah. You know? Batman? Dark, paranoid and brooding?”

Clark stared at her, at a loss for words. “What!?”

“Oh, Smallville, don't be flustered. It's so obvious. I'm your wife and I'm also your partner on the day job, but he is the one you turn to on the _other_ job, isn't he? You look out for each other. He looks after you when I can't. It's cute.”

“Cute?” he asked slowly and with a frown.

“Yes, cute. Have you seen yourselves? That picture in the Gotham Gazette after the latest Brainiac crisis...”

“Thank you, I remember. It wasn't cute.”

“The picture was, Clark.”

“You better not let _him_ hear you say that.”

“I'm not afraid of the Batman. And I'm sure as hell not afraid of Bruce Wayne, nonthreatening billionaire playboy idiot.” She chuckled at her own joke.

“You're probably one of the very few people on the planet who actually know him and would say they're not afraid of Batman, Lois.”

This time Lois laughed right out loud and then smiled at him impishly. “ _You_ 're not afraid of him, _Man of Steel_?”

“Well, he _has_ an impressive collection of Kryptonite locked away in that cave of his...” He straightened his glasses in a way that was usually reserved for the timid, nervous Clark Kent the outside world got to see. “And he's just so scary.”

She doubled over laughing. It was so infectious that he had to laugh, too.

He wasn't sure that Batman would find it at all funny that his wife had declared them work husbands though.

* * *

When Superman walked into the surveillance room Batman was working, all attention focused on the Watchtower's computer system, typing in new commands at a very fast pace for someone without any powers. Nightwing was standing beside him, arms crossed in front of his chest, watching him work. He looked up briefly to smile at Superman and Clark returned the smile easily before he came to stand beside them.

“You weren't wrong about Lex,” Batman said without looking up or stopping his typing. “The satellite isn't just the harmless research satellite that he promised the military. There is a little too much led involved to shield it from _someone's_ prying eyes.”

“Well, color me surprised,” he answered and nodded. “What is he up to?”

“I'm still looking into it, but what I've seen on the blueprints I could get my hands on tells me that this little research satellite will be highly explosive.”

“I see.” There wasn't really any more to say about it. It was Lex after all and nothing he did could still surprise him. “Thank you for looking into it. Lois proposed I ask you.”

“She did?”

“Yes, she did.” He paused, knowing that what he was going to say next was better left unsaid. “She declared us work husbands.”

Dick, made a chocked sound, beside him, clamping a dark gloved hand over his mouth before he could start laughing.

“Doesn't everybody?” Batman asked, in a matter of fact tone, still typing away as if nothing could stop him.

“They do?” Clark frowned and looked over at Nightwing, who made another chocked noise and then was losing his valiant battle to keep his lips from curling up.

Finally Bruce stopped typing and turned to look at them, giving Dick a stern once over, before settling on him. “You didn't know?”

He blinked. “No. I thought it was just my loving wife teasing me. People say that where _you_ can hear it?”

“No,” Bruce said with a shake of his head. “Most wouldn't dare. But I have kids at home.” His eyes settled back on Dick, who managed to look slightly flustered under his mask and then gave Superman a sheepish, apologetic smile.

“Why are you looking at me? It's not like I came up with it,” he said defensively.

“No, you didn't. That would have been Diana,” Bruce declared.

“Ah,” said Superman with a startled laugh. “That makes sense. Explains how Lois picked it up. Remind me to not let them schedule too many private interviews.”

“As if anyone could stop them from doing what they want,” Bruce said in his usual dark and slightly growly Batman voice, but his lips were curling up into a smile of his own.


End file.
